Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/Co się dzieje na czacie 5 Film
Głupawkonators Wikia *5:01 Kotofanka=^.^= Jesteś adminem czy modem? *5:01 Panterek Bialy Witaaaam *modem *5:01 Kotofanka=^.^= *Okj *5:02 Panterek Bialy MAM GWAIZDKE!!!!! *5:02 Kotofanka=^.^= ja jestem Adminem ale nie tu *na mojej własnej wice * *5:02 Panterek Bialy Ok to Alex idzie po kebeby do biedny w Czechach *5:02 Kotofanka=^.^= okej *5:03 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wreszcie sami *5:03 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Idziemy na Basen? *5:03 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ok *5:03 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *5:03 Panterek Bialy A: Wolałby spędzić ten czas inaczej *5:03 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki zabiera ze sobą strój kompielowy i wochodzi *a: zauważyłam *5:04 Panterek Bialy *zabiera bokserki do pływania i idzie na basen *5:04 Kotofanka=^.^= a: te miny "XD" mnie rozwalają albo *W przebieralni-Przebiera się DX *5:04 Panterek Bialy A: Co to za minka? *A: ;-; *5:04 Kotofanka=^.^= a: .( fa ce palm) bez spacji *jak byś nie wiedział *5:05 Panterek Bialy A: Aha *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= A: -,- *5:05 Panterek Bialy *przebiera się *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= *przebiera się *5:05 Panterek Bialy *czeka na Wiki *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wychodzi *5:05 Panterek Bialy *bierze Wiki na ręce *A: *5:06 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Dlaczego ty mnie bierzesz an ręce zawsze *a: *5:06 Panterek Bialy Seba: Bo cię kocham *wchodzi do basenu i puszcza Wiki *5:06 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ale czemu akurat na ręce *Wypływa z wody *5:06 Panterek Bialy Seba: A wolisz na barana? *5:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: EkCHEM JAK KOLWIEK *a: i ta jej mina " -,- " *a: nie nawidzę cię CapsLocku *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *5:08 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Bateryjka? PB znika i znika winna bateryjka *;-; *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:09 Panterek Bialy A: Yup *5:09 Kotofanka=^.^= *5:09 Panterek Bialy *seba nie wypływa od 15 minut *5:09 Kotofanka=^.^= czej *chwile *5:09 Panterek Bialy A: *5:10 Kotofanka=^.^= moment musze coś zrobić *5:10 Panterek Bialy OI *OK* *Kotofanka=^.^= ;-; *5:09 Panterek Bialy A: Yup *5:09 Kotofanka=^.^= *5:09 Panterek Bialy *seba nie wypływa od 15 minut *5:09 Kotofanka=^.^= czej *chwile *5:09 Panterek Bialy A: *5:10 Kotofanka=^.^= moment musze coś zrobić *5:10 Panterek Bialy OI *OK* *Witaj na czacie Głupawkonators Wikia *5:10 Kotofanka=^.^= JJ *Sprawdza co się dziej z Sebą *5:11 Panterek Bialy *Nic nie widać przez tą mgłę *5:11 Kotofanka=^.^= (pieseł) *5:12 Panterek Bialy (doggie) *5:12 Kotofanka=^.^= *(hugh Life) *5:12 Panterek Bialy *spod wody wypływa seba *(dog) *5:12 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Seba nic ci nie jest *a: <.pieseł.> bez kropek *5:13 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie nic. A co martwiłaś się? *5:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: No chyba? Nie wypływałeś 15 min ;-; *5:14 Panterek Bialy Seba: Przepraszam nie chciałem cię nastraszyć *Ktoś: Seeebaaa!!!!! *5:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:? *5:15 Panterek Bialy A: Komplikacje *5:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Kto cię woła?! *5:15 Panterek Bialy Seba: O nie znowu ona *Seba: Koleżanka która sobie wmówiła że jesteśmy parą *5:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: ?! *5:16 Panterek Bialy Larynia: Seba!!!! Kotku tu jesteś!!!! *Seba: Lar zostaw mnie. *5:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Halo.. Czy mogła byś zostawić mojego chłopaka w spokoju? *?? *5:16 Panterek Bialy A: Ale ja wszystko komplikuje *5:16 Kotofanka=^.^= a: spk ja też on bedzie miał z 5 godzin góra 10 *a: wiesz przedłużamy i przedłużamy *5:17 Panterek Bialy Larynia: Twojego chłopaka?! On kocha tylko mnie. *5:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Pogieło Cie prawda? *5:17 Panterek Bialy Seba: Lar jestem tu z Wiki bo jestem jej narzeczonym *Larynia: Co?! *5:17 Kotofanka=^.^= a: czy ja o czymś nie wiem *a: kiedy oni się zaręczyli?! *5:18 Panterek Bialy A: Ale Seba umie spławać ludzi *5:18 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki sama się dziwi *5:18 Panterek Bialy A: *5:18 Kotofanka=^.^= *ale kuma o co km i wraca z inną miną *A: D *A: ale kuma o co km-kilometry *5:18 Panterek Bialy A: Spadłem z krzesła *5:18 Kotofanka=^.^= a: DD *5:18 Panterek Bialy A: *5:19 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie wbiłeś sobie przypadkiem długopisu w ręke? *5:19 Panterek Bialy A: Nie *5:19 Kotofanka=^.^= a: a szkoda *a: -,- * *5:19 Panterek Bialy *Seba całuje Wiki *5:19 Kotofanka=^.^= *odwzajemnia *a: Wgl Daria przychodzi na ten czat czy nie ? *5:19 Panterek Bialy *Larynia ucieka z płaczem *A: Nie *5:20 Kotofanka=^.^= *Sadystyczna mina Wiki *a: D *5:20 Panterek Bialy Seba: Co jest skarbie? *5:20 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Wiki jest sadystą *Wiki: nic *Wiki: Miło mi tak jakoś na sercu kiedy uciekła *5:20 Panterek Bialy Ktoś: Jestem łamaczka serc!!!! *5:21 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ale teraz mamy na głowie akume *Wiki: Logika Ludzka *;-; *5:21 Panterek Bialy ŁS: Zniszczę wszystkie zakochane pary!!! *5:21 Kotofanka=^.^= *idzie się przemienić *5:21 Panterek Bialy Seba w przebieralni: STALKER STWÓRZ PEŁNIE, PHANTOM POKAŻ DZIKĄ WOLE!!! *5:22 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Szoteu Pora postraszyć! Cheng czas Przepowiedzieć przyszlość *wychodzi *5:22 Panterek Bialy Seba: Witam kocia boginko *puszcza oczko do Wiki *5:22 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Witam *a: taki sam tekst powiedział adrien u mnie w opowiadaniu *A: D *Wiki: Dawno nie walczyłam z kimś kto jest opentany przez akume.. W końcu mogę się wyżyć *znwou sadystyczna mina *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *5:24 Kotofanka=^.^= A: znowu bateryjka?! *A: co ty masz z tą bateryjką *a: jak przyjdziesz to z/w bo ciocia przyjechała bd za 5 min *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:26 Kotofanka=^.^= a: jj *5:26 Panterek Bialy *5:26 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *5:26 Panterek Bialy Seba: No w sumie troche się działo od ostatniego ataku akumy *Seba: Wataha czasu! *5:27 Kotofanka=^.^= A: masz fb *5:27 Panterek Bialy * zmienia się w cybernetycznego bohatera *5:27 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ochydny kokosowy batonik *5:27 Panterek Bialy A: Yup *5:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Przepowiednia Czasu! *a: Okej *5:28 Panterek Bialy *ma cybernetyczny miecz *5:28 Kotofanka=^.^= *Przewiduje najlepsze ruchy *5:28 Panterek Bialy Seba: I co mam robić moja boginko? *5:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:Postrach Miasta! *Wiki: Ym jeszcze nwm *Wiki: za szybko leciało *Wiki: *5:29 Panterek Bialy Seba: Błysk srebra! *5:29 Kotofanka=^.^= *zamyka oczy i widzi wszytsko jeszcze raz *5:29 Panterek Bialy Seba: Akuma jest w rękawiczce!! *5:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ookej spróbuj ją zatrzymać w jednym miejscu *Wiki: i zaplącz tą liną *rzuca mu line *5:30 Panterek Bialy *uderza w ŁS mieczem z funkcją zatrzymana *5:30 Kotofanka=^.^= *Kręci swoimi brońmi (y-yo i kijkiem ) i je łączy *5:30 Panterek Bialy Zatrzymania* *związuje ŁS *5:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Zadejmij jej rękawiczke *ZŁACZONE BRONIE TWORZĄ SZKATUŁKE *5:31 Panterek Bialy *zdejmuje rękawiczke *5:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Daj mi ją *5:31 Panterek Bialy *daje rękawiczkę Wiki *5:32 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wkłada rękawiczke do szkatułki która jest oczyszczarką akumy *a: ja i moje pomysły *5:32 Panterek Bialy A: *5:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: (Bay) mały motylku *(baybay) *5:32 Panterek Bialy *całuje Wiki w czoło *5:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: zostało nam 2 minuty *5:32 Panterek Bialy Seba: Zaliczone moja boginko *5:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Tak *5:33 Panterek Bialy *biegnie do przebieralni *5:33 Kotofanka=^.^= *ucieka do przebieralni *a: *5:33 Panterek Bialy A: *5:33 Kotofanka=^.^= a: czytanie w myślach *5:33 Panterek Bialy A: do tej samej? *5:33 Kotofanka=^.^= A: nwm *a: D *5:33 Panterek Bialy A: *5:33 Kotofanka=^.^= A: brafo my *przemienia się *a: *5:33 Panterek Bialy *przemienia się *5:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Daj mi liczi ja umieram *5:34 Panterek Bialy *daje Phantomowi mięte a Stalkerowi popcorn karmelowy *5:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: a mi Kaki *5:34 Panterek Bialy Seba: Kaki? *5:34 Kotofanka=^.^= *Daje Chengowi Liczi a Szotowi Kaki *Wiki: Kaki to japoński owoc *5:35 Panterek Bialy Seba: Aha *5:35 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Hoduje go w domu *Wiki: Taki mały pomarańczowy nie zauważyłeś? *5:35 Panterek Bialy Seba: Aaaa tooo *5:35 Kotofanka=^.^= a: GANG ALBANII *5:35 Panterek Bialy A: *5:36 Kotofanka=^.^= A: A NIE DLA TYCH SZMAT CO STOJĄ ZA ROGIEM.. . *A: MOJE WSPANIAŁE ŚPIEWANIE *5:36 Panterek Bialy A: Czyt. Lar *Seba całuje Wiki *5:37 Kotofanka=^.^= *do Wiki dzwoni telefon włącza się muzyczka marihułana *Wiki: Ym.. nic nie słyszysz *5:37 Panterek Bialy Seba: Kto to? *5:37 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *Wiki: Nwm *Wiki: Ide zobaczyć *5:37 Panterek Bialy A: Ta nic wgl *5:38 Kotofanka=^.^= *Odbiera telefon *a: *Wiki: Halo? *5:38 Panterek Bialy *podsłuchuje *A: *5:38 Kotofanka=^.^= *wika się dziwi i robi dziwną mine *rzuca telefonem o ziemie i depcze go *a: *5:39 Panterek Bialy Seba: Co się stało? *5:39 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nic *Wiki: Nie chce o tym mówić *5:39 Panterek Bialy A: Wiki wiesz ile Seba na niego wydał?! NIC ALE CICHO *5:39 Kotofanka=^.^= *zbiera telefon i wyrzuca do smieci *5:39 Panterek Bialy Seba: Dobrze *5:39 Kotofanka=^.^= a: cis *a: heszke w meszke *5:40 Panterek Bialy Seba: Już idź do domu ja muszę coś zrobić *5:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Okej *z podejrzeniam pacza na sebe *a:Heszke w meszke him Keszke w meszke him Ryszki szyszki szyszki, to król Albanii! Szere mere hoczosz tesz tosz sztara sztasz Rochnisz nisz nisz, ochnisz nisz nisz kurwa szwa! *a: najlepsza móza *a: muza* *idzie do domu *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:42 Kotofanka=^.^= a: baterja? *5:42 Panterek Bialy A: Tak *5:42 Kotofanka=^.^= A: d *A: JP ARMIA *5:42 Panterek Bialy *wyciąga resztki telefonu *5:42 Kotofanka=^.^= *Szuka straego telefonu w domu *5:42 Panterek Bialy A: Seba is hacker *odsłuchuje rozmowe *5:43 Kotofanka=^.^= ktoś *Ktoś: Wiki pamiętas zmnie *Ktoś: Wiem gdzie jesteś i znajde cię.. *koniec rozmowy *5:43 Panterek Bialy *biegnie do domu *5:44 Kotofanka=^.^= *znalazła telefon *5:44 Panterek Bialy Seba: Już jestem! *5:44 Kotofanka=^.^= *szuka kija do czego kolwiek *Wiki: Okej *dalej szuka kija *5:44 Panterek Bialy *podaje Wiki kij *5:45 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Dzięki? Skąd wiesz ze szukałąm kija?! *a: czy on jej czyta w myślach *5:45 Panterek Bialy Seba: Jestem wilkołakiem *5:45 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Okej *5:45 Panterek Bialy A: Tak geniuszu *5:45 Kotofanka=^.^= a: D *a: kurfa bania u cygana mi sie włączyłą *a: DX *5:46 Panterek Bialy Seba: A tak wgl za słabo ukrywasz myśli *Seba: Wiem o rozmowie *5:46 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki pacza na Sebe *a: kurwa nagle mi się zimno w pokoju zrobiło a ono mam zamknięte drzwiu tez *DRZWI* *5:47 Panterek Bialy Seba: Spokojnie ni mam zamiaru zadawać pytań *Nie* *5:47 Kotofanka=^.^= *Odwraca wzrok i patrzy przez okno *5:47 Panterek Bialy *Seba przytula Wiki *5:47 Kotofanka=^.^= *Dzwoni do Ojca. *Wiki: Tato.. *Wiki; On znwou tu jest *5:48 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Tak? *5:48 Kotofanka=^.^= *preniesiemy to *a:* *5:48 Panterek Bialy A: Ok *5:48 Kotofanka=^.^= a: albo nie jak będe chciała *Wiki: Wie gdzie jestem.. *5:49 Panterek Bialy a: Ty graj ojca *5:49 Kotofanka=^.^= A/: aha *a: *A: JA GRAŁAM MATKE *A: -,- TY GRAJ OJCA *5:50 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Jak! Skąd?; *?!* *Ojciec: Pewnie ten twój chłopak jest z nim w zmowie *5:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie wiem *Wiki: I napewno nie *5:50 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Skąd wiesz?! *5:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ja tu ci straszną historie opowiadam a ty znowu o nie nawiści do Seby *mina " -,- " *5:51 Panterek Bialy A: Tak *5:51 Kotofanka=^.^= A: *Wiki: Czy możesz o tym na chwile zapomnieć i zająć się moim kłopotem?! *5:51 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Ale skąd masz pewność że on nie jest z nim w zmowie *5:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Wątpie żeby Seba zrobił coś takiego *Wiki: Eh.. Daj mi matke *... *5:52 Panterek Bialy Ojciec:*Daje matke *5:52 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ojcowie *Matka: TAK CHALO?! *HALO* *Wiki: Nie krzycz do telefonu słysze cię *facepalm *5:52 Panterek Bialy A: Sebastian jest dobry!!!! *5:52 Kotofanka=^.^= a: notoż wiem *;-; *5:53 Panterek Bialy *siedzi na fotelu i patrzy się na Wiki zmartwionym wzrokiem *5:53 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Wytłuamcz ojcowi że Seba nie ma nic wspólnego z "NIM" a i on wrócił. tak żebyś wiedział *wiedziała* *a: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cf1bLhHSOg&index=9&list=RDMMzNtwTM6dM38 *Matka: DOBRZE! *WIki: Mówiłam nie krzycz do telefonu *5:54 Panterek Bialy Seba: Moje uszy ;-! *5:54 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki Mamo rozłączam się *5:54 Panterek Bialy ;-;* *5:54 Kotofanka=^.^= *rozłaćza się *5:54 Panterek Bialy *podchodzi do Wiki i przytula ją do siebie *5:54 Kotofanka=^.^= *denerwuje się i z jej głowy Wyskakują uszy kota a z tyłka ogon kota *a: brawo ja *5:55 Panterek Bialy Seba: Będzie dobrze obiecuje ci *5:55 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Miau *5:55 Panterek Bialy A: Da fuck?! *5:55 Kotofanka=^.^= a: D *a: hahah *5:55 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki wszystko dobrze? *5:55 Kotofanka=^.^= a: mówiłąm że jest nekomanta *Wiki: nie... *Wiki: Znowu *5:55 Panterek Bialy A: Wbiłem sobie długopis w stopę! *5:55 Kotofanka=^.^= a:" hahah *a: i dobrze ci tak *5:56 Panterek Bialy A: ;-; *5:56 Kotofanka=^.^= a: -,- *a: spadłam z dywanu *a: umieram *5:56 Panterek Bialy A: *5:56 Kotofanka=^.^= a: pochowajcie mnie w lazani *a: błagam *a: D *5:56 Panterek Bialy A: CO?! *5:56 Kotofanka=^.^= A: niewiemXD *A: ODBIJA MI Z TOBĄ *5:56 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie denerwuj się Wiki *5:57 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie o to chodzi *5:57 Panterek Bialy Seba: Jak chcesz to mi wszystko opowiedz *A: Ta się przemienia a ten ma jej przemianę w dupie *5:57 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie nie chcę ja poprostu nie lubie mieć moich uszu na głowie i ogona -,-, *a: prawda *5:58 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ładnie ci z nimi kotku *5:58 Kotofanka=^.^= a: przynajmniej nie żymą jak kto z psem *Wiki: Nie *5:58 Panterek Bialy Seba: Mi się z nimi podobasz *5:58 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie polecam ... kiedy jestem wprzemieniona mam chęc jeść myszy a nie chcę tego zrobić ;-;; *a: wtf?! *5:58 Panterek Bialy A: Musiałaś lycona z psem a nekomante z kotem?! *5:58 Kotofanka=^.^= a: co ja wymyślał *a: lycona? *a: okej już iwme *wiem* *5:59 Panterek Bialy Lucon: Potocznie wilkołak *Lycon* *5:59 Kotofanka=^.^= a: domyśliłąm się *;-; *a: tak * *5:59 Panterek Bialy Seba: Spokojnie popilnuje cię byś nie jadła myszy kotku *bierze Wiki na kolana *6:00 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ale ja nie lubie mieć tych uszu wtedy slyszę inaczej i widze świat w innych barwach kiedy jestem tym tym czymś jestem daltonistą *;-; *a: daltoniści pionteczka *PRZYBIJA PIĄTKE Z WSZYSTKIMI DALTONISTAMI *6:01 Panterek Bialy A: Jako wilkołak widzę wszystko na czarno biało *Seba:* *6:01 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *6:02 Panterek Bialy Seba: Jak chcesz to opowiedz mi o co chodzi kotku *6:02 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: eh.. *6:02 Panterek Bialy *całuje Wiki w szyje *6:02 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Kiedyś jak mieszkałam w Japonii z rodzicami *6:02 Panterek Bialy A: Seba! *6:03 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: To był ktoś taki w mojej szkole kto oszalał i wgl ... *6:03 Panterek Bialy A: Boże jaki debil *6:03 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:no i doszło do różnych czynów *Wiki: Potem poszedł siedzieć *WIKI: a TERAZ NIEWIEM JAK SIĘ DOWEIDZIAŁ GDZIE JESTEM *6:03 Panterek Bialy Seba: Zrobił ci coś?! *6:03 Kotofanka=^.^= A: POTWIERDZAM *Wiki: Nie mówie o tym *A: .... *6:04 Panterek Bialy Seba: Zabije gnoja *pojawiają się wilcze uszy i ogon *6:05 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie ty się w to nie mieszaj prosze *robi słodkie oczka i mine małego zagubionego kotka *6:05 Panterek Bialy Seba: Postaram się *Seba: Ale jeśli się do ciebie zbliży nie ręczę za siebie *6:06 Kotofanka=^.^= a: kol dzwoniła *a: chciała zebym wyszła na rolki *a: ;-; *a: i nie pamiętała że od wypadku nie chodze na rolki *6:07 Panterek Bialy A: Boże blondynka? *6:07 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki kładzie się do łóżka *a: nie brunetka ;-; *wtula głowe w poduszke *6:07 Panterek Bialy A: Ale ma umysł blondynki z kawałów *siada obok Wiki *6:08 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *6:08 Panterek Bialy Seba: Przepraszam że pytałem *6:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Okej *6:09 Panterek Bialy *przytula Wiki *6:09 Kotofanka=^.^= A: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOHZdSNuGBQ&list=RDMMzNtwTM6dM38&index=14 *A: OBEJRZYJ ŚMIECHOWE *6:09 Panterek Bialy Seba: Już nikt cię nie skrzywdzi obiecuje *6:09 Kotofanka=^.^= *przytula Sebe *6:09 Panterek Bialy Seba: Kocham cię *6:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ja ciebie też *Wiki całuje Sebe *6:11 Panterek Bialy *przychodzą rodzice Wiki *6:11 Kotofanka=^.^= Mama: Nie przeszkadzamy? *6:11 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Zostaw moją córkę! *6:11 Kotofanka=^.^= *Przestraszyła się i spadła z łóżka *6:12 Panterek Bialy *łapie Wiki *6:12 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Auć * *6:12 Panterek Bialy *leży na Wiki bo sam spadł *6:12 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka: *hihra się *6:12 Panterek Bialy A: *Ojciec: ZŁAŹ Z NIEJ ZBOCZEŃCU!!! *6:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: To ty to spowodowałeś *Wiki: Tato *facepalm *6:13 Panterek Bialy A: Jaki on poważny *6:13 Kotofanka=^.^= A: *6:14 Panterek Bialy A: * *A:* *A: *6:14 Kotofanka=^.^= *6:15 Panterek Bialy *schodzi z Wiki (jak to brzmi ) *6:15 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki wstaje z podłogi *otrzepuje się *6:16 Panterek Bialy *siedzi na podłodze z uszami i ogonem wilka *6:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Matka:Wiki kim on jest?! *Wiki: Wilkołakiem? *Matka: a okej *6:17 Panterek Bialy *przewraca oczami *6:17 Kotofanka=^.^= *myśli że ojcu znowu coś się nie podoba *6:18 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Aha czyli nasza córka spotyka się z zapchlonym kundlem *6:18 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki; Eh.. *Wiki: Chciała bym cię upomnieć że jestem czymś podobnym znaczy Nekomantą ale ok *6:19 Panterek Bialy *całuje Wiki *6:20 Kotofanka=^.^= *Pacza na ojca *6:20 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Ciągle myślę że to przez niego masz kłopoty córko *6:20 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Eh.. Mówi że on nawet nie wiedział o co chodzi *6:21 Panterek Bialy Seba: Dobry strzał mile od celu-mówi z chamskim tonem głosu *6:21 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Seba chcesz ze mną nagrywać na YT? *6:21 Panterek Bialy A: Spoko a co? *A: Masz PS3? *6:21 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki klepie Sebe w głowe *a: mam *a: a nic pytam *6:21 Panterek Bialy A: Ja też! *6:21 Kotofanka=^.^= a: tak ogólnie *a: super *6:21 Panterek Bialy A: A jakie gry? *A: Bo może jakaś Seria na PS3 by była *całuje Wiki w szyje *6:22 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ale nie podłączone bo przenosiłam do mojego pokoju i mam : Assasin's Creed 2 jakaś specjalna edycja need for sped ufc calnk of radgit (coś takiego) *Wiki: że też go nie zabolało *6:23 Panterek Bialy A: Ja nie mam żadnego z tych *6:23 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *a: ale i tak sobie dokupuje *a: jaką ty masz? *a: jakie* *6:23 Panterek Bialy A: Polecam Saints row: The third *6:24 Kotofanka=^.^= a: okej *czej zapisze *6:24 Panterek Bialy A: Gta V far cry 4 AC revelation a reszta gier za stara *Stara* *6:25 Kotofanka=^.^= a: zatsanawiam jak bedzemy gadać skoro mamy razem nagrywać *6:25 Panterek Bialy A: Przez mikrofon w słuchawkach *6:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Tato tak wgl to jak szybko tu dojechaliście z tąd do najbliższego hotelu jest dość długa droga *a: no to to każdy wie *a: ale mi nie o to ;-----------------------;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *6:26 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: 30 minut *A: To przez Skype? *6:27 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Okej? *6:27 Panterek Bialy A: Wracajmy do filmu *6:27 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ok bo zawsze można przez stema czy coś takiego mneijsza *a: mam zajebistą gre ale na kompa ;-; *6:28 Panterek Bialy A: Jaka? *6:28 Kotofanka=^.^= a: Transformice mi się podoba S *6:29 Panterek Bialy A: Ok wracamy do filmu *6:29 Kotofanka=^.^= A:OKE *6:29 Panterek Bialy Seba: Emmm przeszkadzacie troszkę *6:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Seba.. *6:30 Panterek Bialy Seba: *6:30 Kotofanka=^.^= *przewraca oczami *A: mówi tak do rodziców swojej dziewczyn TROCHĘ PRZESZKADZACIE NAM YWM W NICZYM *Wiki: W czym oni na przeszkadzają bo pewna nie jestem wiesz *6:31 Panterek Bialy A: Seba mądry jak Cheng *6:31 Kotofanka=^.^= a: tak *a: isamu DZIEŃ DOBRY DZIEŃ DOBRY DZIEŃ DOBB DOB DOB *A: *6:32 Panterek Bialy Seba: Emmm no bo ja ten-robi się czerwony *6:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: HIhra się *Wiki: Eh.. To tato będziecie spali u mnie teraz czy nadal w hotelu? *6:34 Panterek Bialy Seba: Co cię tak śmieszy-jest cały czerwony *Ojciec: Nie zostawie cię samej z tym zboczeńcem *6:36 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: On nie jest zboczeńcem *Wiki: a śmieje się bo to śmieszne jak robisz się czerwony *6:37 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wcale nie! *6:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Tak *uśmiecha się i rumieni Wiki: Jak chcesz tato możecie tu spać *6:37 Panterek Bialy *siedzi naburmuszony na podłodze *6:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: będziecie spali w pokoju na dole bo tam gościnny *całuje Sebe w policzek *a: boshe dziwnie się czuje *a: XDXDXDX *6:38 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Jeśli usłyszę jakiekolwiek dziwne odgłosy wchodzę do pokoju *6:38 Kotofanka=^.^= wiKI: ?! *Wiki okej? * *6:39 Panterek Bialy Seba: *6:39 Kotofanka=^.^= a: zagrożenie włączone *6:39 Panterek Bialy A: *6:39 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie skumasz *6:39 Panterek Bialy A: Wiem *6:39 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *6:40 Panterek Bialy *Siada na łóżku *6:40 Kotofanka=^.^= *rodzice idą do skelpu *Siada obok ceby i kładzie głowe na jego ramieniu *6:40 Panterek Bialy A: Ceby? *6:40 Kotofanka=^.^= a: cey * *SEBY* *a: KLAWIATURA *L-L *6:41 Panterek Bialy *Przytula czule Wiki *6:41 Kotofanka=^.^= [-----] *Oddaje uścisk *6:42 Panterek Bialy *całuje Wiki w szyje *A: Ale on się uczepił tej szyi jak wampir *6:42 Kotofanka=^.^= *Dalej przytula Sebe *a: potwierdzam *A: ON BEDZIE WAMIPIREM WILKOŁAKIEM MÓWIE CI TO PRZEZ TĄ SZYJE * *6:43 Panterek Bialy A: XD *robi Wiki malinkę *6:43 Kotofanka=^.^= A: *Wiki pacza na Sebe *6:44 Panterek Bialy A: Nie poznaje Seby po prostu *6:44 Kotofanka=^.^= a: kurfa mam gorończke *a: boshe *6:44 Panterek Bialy A: !? *6:44 Kotofanka=^.^= a: *6:44 Panterek Bialy A: Powiedz komuś *6:45 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie *6:45 Panterek Bialy A: To mówiła Wiki tak? *6:45 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie * *a: to mówiłąm ja *a: *6:45 Panterek Bialy A: Robiłaś sobie jaja *6:45 Kotofanka=^.^= a: ale to tylko 37 i 4 *a; nie nierobie sobie jaj *6:45 Panterek Bialy A: -_- *6:45 Kotofanka=^.^= a: -,- *6:45 Panterek Bialy *-* *A: *seba ściąga koszule *A: Wut?! *6:46 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki się rumieni *a: Vwy a *A: CO ONI ROBIOM *A: NIE NIERUBCIE TEGO *6:46 Panterek Bialy A: NIE WIEM! *6:46 Kotofanka=^.^= A: KUFA ON NIE WIEM *ON NIE WIEM *BEZ M* *6:47 Panterek Bialy *ściąga Wiki koszulę *6:47 Kotofanka=^.^= A: ALE ON NIE WIE CZEGOŚ WAŻNEGO *6:47 Panterek Bialy A: CO?! *A: czego? *6:47 Kotofanka=^.^= A: NO BO WIKI PRZEZ TEGO NOO *A: KUMASZ?! DLATEGO TEGO NIE MÓWIŁA *6:48 Panterek Bialy A: Jest w ciąży?! *6:48 Kotofanka=^.^= A: NIE *A: *.... *6:48 Panterek Bialy A: Boi się tak? *6:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nie ... *próbuje wziąść swoją koszule *a: nie ... boshe naprawde jesteś taki głupi czy mi się tylko wydaje *6:48 Panterek Bialy Seba: Przepraszam *6:48 Kotofanka=^.^= ;-; *bierze koszule i nakłada *6:49 Panterek Bialy A: Nie wydaje ci się *6:49 Kotofanka=^.^= a: DD *6:49 Panterek Bialy A: XE *6:49 Kotofanka=^.^= a: idź szybko biegnij do EXITU KUFA *6:49 Panterek Bialy a: ? *A: *6:49 Kotofanka=^.^= A" NIE SŁUCHASZ YAHU PRODUKCJA WIĘC NIE WIES *Z *6:50 Panterek Bialy A: *6:50 Kotofanka=^.^= A: DX *Wiki idzie do łazienki i się zamka *6:50 Panterek Bialy Seba: Zapomniałem przepraszam *6:50 Kotofanka=^.^= zamyka* *6:51 Panterek Bialy Seba: Wiki wybacz błagam-siedzi przed drzwiami do łazienki *6:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Rozumiem daj mi chwile *6:51 Panterek Bialy Seba: Dobrze *6:52 Kotofanka=^.^= *siedzi w łazience i przypomina sobie tamtą chwile z tym ktosiem... :O *6:52 Panterek Bialy Seba: (jestem debilem!! Jak mogłem zapomnieć!!! Nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić!!! Boże jestem idiotą!!) *6:52 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wychodzi z łazienki *6:53 Panterek Bialy *siedzi załamany na podłodze z opuszczoną głową *6:53 Kotofanka=^.^= *przytula sebe *6:53 Panterek Bialy *odwzajemnia uścisk i zaczyna płakać *6:54 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Czmu płączesz? *płaczesz* *6:54 Panterek Bialy Seba: Przepraszam nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić *6:54 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Nic się nie stało *6:54 Panterek Bialy Seba: Jestem idiotą *6:54 Kotofanka=^.^= Seba : Nie jesteś *6:55 Panterek Bialy A: Tego nie da się zaprzeczyć *dzwonek do drzwi *6:55 Kotofanka=^.^= a Da sie *Wiki: Ide otworzyć idziesz ze mną? *6:55 Panterek Bialy *patrzy przez okno *Seba: Nie radze choć zobacz *6:56 Kotofanka=^.^= *pacza przez okno *a: to nie som rodzice praawda *6:56 Panterek Bialy A: Nie som *A: To ON!!! *6:56 Kotofanka=^.^= *wychodzi na balkon *Wiki: choć *6:57 Panterek Bialy *idzie za Wiki *6:57 Kotofanka=^.^= *włazi na dach i biegnie po dachu do sklepu w którym są rodzice *a: równowaga DX *6:57 Panterek Bialy *biegnie za Wiki *A: *6:58 Kotofanka=^.^= A; Gimper BOMBSITE A *SCHODZI Z DACHU *Wiki: Tato! *6:58 Panterek Bialy *zeskakuje z dachu *6:58 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: On jest pod moim domem *6:58 Panterek Bialy *obejmuje Wiki *6:58 Kotofanka=^.^= *płacze *6:59 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: To twoja Wina!!! *6:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: To nie jego wina *6:59 Panterek Bialy *Ojciec popycha Sebe *6:59 Kotofanka=^.^= *Wiki ogarnia ojca *6:59 Panterek Bialy Seba: Ehhhh-przewraca oczami *6:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Mówie ci że to nie on *7:00 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Nie wierze mu!!! *7:00 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Idź pod mój dom i zrób coś z tamtym debilem *7:00 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: Nie da się tak bardzo kochać dziwadeł!!!! *7:00 Kotofanka=^.^= *prowadzi ojca pod dom *7:00 Panterek Bialy A: O kufa *7:00 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Też jestem dziwadłęm *;-; *Wiki: Więc teraz idź pod mój dom *7:00 Panterek Bialy A: Ale mu chodziło o miłość Seby do Wiki Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach * *7:03 Panterek Bialy A: Przeczytaj Sobie *7:04 Kotofanka=^.^= a: co a to *7:04 Panterek Bialy Ojciec: KOGGO?! *7:04 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ale co kogo? *a: nie ogar mój nie jej ale okej *7:05 Panterek Bialy A: Jesteście narzeczonymi?! *7:05 Kotofanka=^.^= a: nie?! *7:05 Panterek Bialy Ojciec:* *7:05 Kotofanka=^.^= a: D Z/W MUSZE IŚĆ SIĘ UMYĆ *a: w takiej chwili *7:05 Panterek Bialy A: *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *7:10 Panterek Bialy Zw *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *7:12 Panterek Bialy Jj *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *7:16 Kotofanka=^.^= jj * *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *7:19 Kotofanka=^.^= ?! *Bateryjak? *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *7:20 Panterek Bialy DARIA NA CZACIE!!! *7:20 Kotofanka=^.^= *czyli nie kończymy filmu? *7:20 Panterek Bialy WON NA CZAT DO HIVERY SZOT! *7:22 Kotofanka=^.^= D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach